Le monde des Hommes
by Aikya
Summary: Le jour où la vie d'Ahri connut un changement drastique. En bien, ou en mal ?


_Disclaimer: Ce texte est une interprétation de l'histoire officielle d'Ahri. L'univers et le personnage appartiennent à Riot Games._

 _Ce texte contient une scène de violence correspondant à un raiting T+/M, pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes, attention !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ahri redressa la tête, et huma l'air. Elle avait reconnu l'odeur caractéristique du sang. Sans doute un animal blessé. Le doux fumet titilla son estomac, et elle commença à suivre sa piste, alléchée par la perspective d'un repas facile.

Avec une rapidité impressionnante, la chasseuse zigzagua entre les arbres et les bosquets, esquivant avec habileté les racines et trous fourbes tapis sous les feuilles mortes. Mais elle ne tarda pas à ralentir sa course, ses sens aiguisés l'informant que quelque chose n'était pas normal. L'effluve métallique se faisait bien trop forte, jusqu'à en devenir écœurante. Elle avait d'abord cru poursuivre un lapin ou une belette, mais aucun d'eux n'aurait pu perdre autant de sang. Plus elle avançait, plus l'animal dans son esprit devenait imposant. Un autre renard ? Un lycan ? Un sanglier ? L'espace d'un instant, l'idée d'un dragon la traversa.

Néanmoins Ahri écarta bien vite cette dernière hypothèse. Les seigneurs du ciel étaient bien rares à Ionia, en presque deux ans d'existence, elle n'en avait vu qu'une seule fois. Mais dans ce cas, quel était ce mystérieux animal ?

Elle flaira ensuite autre chose. L'odeur des humains. La renarde avait toujours été intriguée par ces bêtes étranges, et n'avait jamais perdu une occasion de pouvoir les observer, s'imaginant devenir l'un deux, rêvant d'un jour se mêler à leur meute, et de comprendre enfin cette science mystérieuse qu'était la magie, et qu'eux seuls savaient maîtriser. Elle poursuivit son chemin, à présent guidée par la curiosité, au mépris du danger inconnu à l'origine de cette odeur funèbre.

Lentement, le goupil se rapprochait de la lisière des bois. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle se figea. Devant elle s'amassaient des centaines de carcasses d'hommes. Quel était donc ce redoutable monstre, capable d'un tel carnage uniquement par plaisir ? Instinctivement, elle frémit, mais resta sur place. Dissimulée derrière des fougères, prête à fuir si jamais la créature revenait, elle étudia le spectacle macabre, s'attardant sur les mutilations infligées. La prédatrice comprit qu'elles n'étaient pas dues à des crocs ou des griffes. De longs bâtons de métal tranchants, qu'elle avait si souvent vu entre les pattes des humains, étaient toujours fichés dans certains cadavres. D'autres avaient été transpercés par de fines tiges, ce qui surprit la renarde, car elles semblaient très fragiles en dépit des pointes de fer qui les terminaient. Enfin, quelques-uns étaient affreusement brûlés, démembrés, ou juste étendus, intacts, mais sans vie, victimes caractéristiques de la magie. Ahri comprit alors que les Hommes s'étaient entre-tués, et un sentiment de dégoût monta en elle. Les luttes de territoire étaient courantes pour elle aussi. Mais massacrer ses semblables en de telles proportions, sacrifier autant de vies ? Elle ne pouvait trouver à sens à ces actes barbares.

Elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, quand elle La perçut. L'Énergie qui régulait ce monde, cette Force qu'elle était la seule ressentir, parmi tous les animaux de ces bois, Elle, qui était tout, mais que L'on ne pouvait ni voir ni toucher, qui permettait des miracles, Source de vie et de mort, de ténèbres et de lumière. La _Maana_.

La renarde La sentait la parcourir, envahir son corps entier, l'appeler jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être. Depuis toujours, Ahri était fascinée par Elle, désireuse de La comprendre, de La maîtriser. C'était Elle qui la rendait si différente de ses congénères, et il lui fallait percer Son mystère, comprendre pourquoi Elle faisait partie de sa vie.

Sans attendre, elle se dirigea vers la source de ce fluide mystique, frémissante. Elle n'avait connu Son contact que quelques fois au cours de sa jeune vie, au détour d'une rare source naturelle, ou en présence d'autres humains qui savaient La dompter, et toujours, la sensation avait été troublante, différente de tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaître d'autre dans sa vie. Car la Maana était quelque chose à part dans ce monde, et Sa compréhension était complexe, même pour les Hommes, en dépit des nombreux siècles de recherches.

Elle finit par trouver un homme, qui, contrairement à ses semblables, remuait encore, bien que faiblement. À la différence des autres humains présents sur le champ de bataille, un poil long et blanc recouvrait une grande partie de sa face, qui était étrangement plissée, comme l'était parfois la surface de l'eau. Au milieu de ces replis de peau livide et de ces broussailles incolores, deux yeux bleus, voilés par la douleur, et un trou ensanglanté, dont quelques dents jaunies gardaient l'entrée, qui n'avait plus la force d'émettre le moindre râle. Son abdomen avait été traversé par une étrange sphère de pierre, laissant derrière elle un trou béant qui buvait sa vie à une vitesse effrayante.

Ahri reconnut l'un de ces êtres qui savaient façonner la Maana à sa guise. Elle approcha sa truffe des doigts du mourant et les flaira. Elle La sentait, cette Force qui abandonnait le mage déchu en même temps que son âme, n'ayant que faire d'un corps sans vie. Jamais l'Énergie n'avait été si forte, ne l'avait pénétrée avec autant d'intensité, envahissant chacune de ses cellules, la secouant du museau au bout de la queue. Il existait une connexion que l'animal ne pouvait comprendre, entre elle, la Maana et l'humain, une impression qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connue.

Sans savoir comment, elle aspira cette Force, ne voulant faire qu'un avec elle. Bientôt des spasmes incontrôlables la parcoururent, ses pensées s'engourdirent. Sa vue se brouilla, elle n'entendit plus rien, ne sentit plus rien, il n'y avait plus que du vide blanc autour d'elle, le vide et la Maana, qui semblait couler dans ses veines, semblable à de l'eau, Force puissante, mais encore tranquille en cet instant.

Ahri était soudain apaisée, comme si elle était revenue aux premiers instants de sa vie. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, si ce n'était l'Énergie, elle était si légère qu'elle n'avait même plus conscience de son existence. Mais cela ne dura pas, et subitement, il y eut la douleur.

Elle avait l'impression que son corps tout entier la rejetait avec toute la puissance imaginable. Elle se déchirait de l'intérieur, tout en elle semblait brûler, et son esprit n'était plus qu'un hurlement intérieur qu'elle ne parvenait pas à extérioriser, paralysée.

Puis la souffrance disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, et Ahri, couchée sur le flanc, rouvrit lentement les yeux, haletante.

Et elle comprit qu'elle était différente. Elle se retourna sur le dos, et tendit sa « patte » droite devant elle. Elle était plus longue et plus fine. Son épais pelage blanc avait disparu, remplacé par un duvet léger, presque transparent, qui laissait voir sa peau nue, claire, lisse, vulnérable. Ses doigts s'étaient allongés, et elle découvrit avec émerveillement leurs articulations nouvelles. Elle les ramena vers elle et examina ses étranges griffes à leurs extrémités, roses et plates, mais ayant gardé une partie de leur tranchant, car toujours pointues au bout. C'était un membre d'humaine. Maladroitement, elle se redressa sur son séant. Son manteau couleur neige avait entièrement disparu. Elle ne gardait qu'une curieuse crinière noire parsemée de reflets bleus, qui tombait jusqu'en bas de son dos. Elle palpa sa gorge, étonnée de tant de différence avec son ancien corps. Elle descendit, se découvrant seulement deux mamelles rondes, imposantes, puis glissa sur son ventre, découvrant la texture nouvelle d'une peau sans poils.

Elle commença ensuite à avancer lentement à quatre pattes, sur les genoux, mal à l'aise. Neuf longues queues blanches de renard traînaient derrière elle, vestiges de son ancienne vie. Elle trouva rapidement l'une des grandes pièces de métal lisses et brillantes que tenaient certains humains afin de parer les attaques de leurs ennemis, dans lesquelles il était possible de se voir. Elle la saisit maladroitement et s'examina dedans.

La crinière sombre encadrait sa face gracieuse, et retombait sur son front en une frange irrégulière. Ses yeux avaient gardé leur belle couleur jaune et leurs pupilles légèrement elliptiques, verticales, mais étaient désormais bridés, et bordés de longs cils noirs. Elle loucha sur son nouveau museau, petit, fin et droit, puis sur ses lèvres pulpeuses qu'elle retroussa, dévoilant des dents blanches minuscules, mais aux canines plus pointues que la normale. Elle conservait aussi ses oreilles pointues, bien qu'elles furent désormais noires, et trois traits fins sur chacune de ses joues qui évoquaient ses anciennes vibrisses.

Ahri compris que sa transformation n'était pas complète, mais cela n'enleva rien à son ébahissement, ainsi qu'à la joie qui le submergeait à mesure que son trouble se dissipait.

Elle était humaine. Humaine. Humaine. Humaine. Bientôt, elle commença à le répéter à voix basse, s'appropriant cet état nouveau, et découvrant sa voix, une voix douce, caressante, bien qu'encore un peu tremblante.

« Hu… maine… Humaine… Humaine… Je… suis… humaine... »

Yeux clos, les mains sur son cœur, la tête renversée en arrière, elle tentait de faire le vide dans sa tête, de se convaincre que son état était bel et bien réel. Puis elle se concentra sur la Maana, qu'elle ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Pour la première fois, Elle était là, en elle. Elle tendit ses mains devant elle, tentant de concentrer la magie au bout de ses griffes. Au bout de quelques instants, elle ressentit un picotement, et soudain une grande sphère bleue luisante jaillit de nulle part, flottant à quelques centimètres de ses doigts. Paniquée, elle glapit, et l'apparition s'évanouit tout aussi rapidement, procurant à l'hybride un soupir de soulagement. Elle décida de recommencer, mais en ne faisant appel qu'à une toute petite partie d'énergie. Cette fois, la sphère ne fut pas plus grande qu'un mulot, et l'apprentie magicienne la fixa un long moment, fascinée, s'amusant à la faire danser devant elle.

Finalement lassée de son immobilité, elle entreprit ensuite de se lever. Ce fut périlleux, mais au bout d'un certain temps, elle parvint à se mettre debout. Cependant elle ne put apprécier cette vision nouvelle du monde qu'un bref instant, avant de perdre l'équilibre.

Loin d'être découragée, elle se redressa encore et encore l'expérience jusqu'à pouvoir rester dans cette position, apprenant à se servir de ces huit queues supplémentaires comme balanciers. Elle tremblait toujours un peu, effrayée d'être aussi éloignée du sol.

Lentement elle leva sa patte droite puis la posa devant elle, puis réitéra l'expérience avec la gauche, excessivement prudente. Le gravier qui parsemait le sol s'enfonçait douloureusement dans ses pieds, à présent dépourvus de coussinets, mais courageusement, elle étouffa un gémissement et poursuivit son périlleux exercice.

Au bout de plusieurs mètres, la jeune femme se mis à frissonner. Plus aucun pelage ne la protégeait du vent glacial. Elle observa le champ de bataille, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une large bande de tissu déchirée, aux couleurs semblables aux armures de certains humains. Elle s'en saisit et se drapa maladroitement dedans, mais la fine étoffe ne l'empêcha pas de grelotter.

Ahri tourna la tête vers sa forêt, puis sur le village lointain qui s'y opposait. Elle n'était plus une renarde et n'avait plus rien à faire dans ces bois qui l'avaient vue grandir. Mais elle n'était pas non plus une femme. Au milieu de ce massacre, elle était plus que jamais consciente que les humains n'étaient pas aussi dignes de son admiration qu'elle l'avait cru. L'accepteraient-ils malgré sa différence ?

Elle était perdue, incapable de se rattacher à quoi que ce soit. Elle était seule, différente de tout ce qui avait existé jusque là, une chimère monstrueuse, et soudain terrorisée. Mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Sa transformation, sans aucun doute irréversible, avait commencé, et son seul espoir était de maîtriser la magie jusqu'à accéder à l'humanité complète. Alors, lentement, tremblante à cause de sa nouvelle condition, du froid et de la peur, elle se mit en route vers la meute des Hommes.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS, même si c'était très court (promis, un jour je progresserai ^_^")_

 _J'adore le personnage d'Ahri, alors peut-être que vous la reverrez bientôt, qui sait ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser vos questions, commentaires, remarques, critiques... Je lirai avec plaisir !_


End file.
